Ridiculous
by CutiePancakes
Summary: 'This was the third night in a row now… This was getting ridiculous! How could I be thinking of this when there was something more important coming their way' Sasha keeps having naughty dreams about Mafuyu... What will he do when it gets too much? Now Chaptered :D R
1. Chapter 1

_**Seikon No Qwaser**_

_**Sasha/ Aleksandr (Alexander) Nikolaevich Hell, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe.**_

_**One-Shot Romance between Sasha and Mafuyu**_

_**This is after the second season straight after Sasha saves Mafuyu after she was possessed, and after the erotic dream he had of her, which slowly starts to manifest inside his mind as he sleeps and as he walks around during the day and it begins to be all he can think of, every time he looks at her.**_

_**This will be in Sasha's POV-**_

This was the third night in a row now…

This was getting ridiculous! How could I be thinking of this when there was something more important coming their way, something powerful, and destructive and potentially dangerous?

No definitely dangerous! Something was coming and it was definitely going to cause chaos and might even prove deadly… I stopped that train of thought; there was no way I was going to start thinking like that.

Everyone needed me at the top of my game, Tomo, Ekaterina, Hana, Mafuyu… Especially Mafuyu… I couldn't let anything happen to her, not after everything we'd been through… I sat up in bed, the blanket coming to rest on the v-line of my hips.

I sighed and put a hand to my forehead, wiping the sweat off it, before running my hand through my stark white hair. I peered at the door, watching my dream unfold before me again, she would walk through the door, a white slip of a nightdress hiding her body; she would stand over my bed and let the nightdress fall from her soft delicate shoulders.  
I would wake up and see her standing at my bed naked, breasts heaving slightly, a smile on her lips and then she would crawl over to me telling me she wanted to 'do it', that she couldn't wait any longer, before kissing my torso gently, making her way up my body, her hands running over my body in different directions, my limbs would feel like lead, only feeling what she was doing to my body, she would kiss my neck, licking her way up to my jaw before her hand went beneath the blanket finding what she desired before kissing me passionately, before I woke up panting, and aching with need.

How dare she tempt me in my sleep as well as my waking days! Does she know what she does to me, when she wears exposing clothes, like her battle dress, that first time I saw her and thought her an illusion, after I had left her? She obviously doesn't, although she could very well be doing it to make me lust after her.

But… What do I do? I know how children are made and everything, but I don't know how to do the act of making love to someone you love so much. What if I do something wrong or do something she doesn't like, or heaven forbid, hurt her! I don't think she's done it either, so I suppose we're in the same boat but…

Damn it! Why am I thinking about this! I have more urgent things to tend too!

I got out of the bed just as the door was opening.

"Sasha~! Do you think you could help me with-" Mafuyu stopped and her gaze travelled down my body, before blushing red and staring at the floor. "I-I'm so sorry Sasha! I should have knocked!" She said before rushing out of the room. I peered down and groaned. I still had a raging hard on thanks to that damn dream, what must she be thinking right now?

"Ah shit…" I muttered before turning to go to the shower. I stepped under the cold water to cool down my heated body, but I kept thinking about her, and the cold water didn't do anything to help me at all, so as a last resort I gripped my aching length and began to pump my hand, thinking back to my dream when her soft hands clutched me gently, almost shyly.  
I groaned into my arm, biting down so nobody heard the sinful act I was currently doing in the shower while thinking about Mafuyu. As I reached climax I almost violently came onto my hand and the shower wall, I gasped a couple of times to control my breathing.

Wide eyed I finished up and dried myself off before venturing down the stairs into the dining room, where Tomo was eating pancakes that were covered in about 3 inches of syrup. Mafuyu came into the room moment after I sat down, and seated herself directly in front of Tomo smiling as she watched Tomo wolf down the pancakes she had made.  
She sipped her juice quietly, reading a text book. It was a relatively ordinary morning, Tomo was as enthusiastic as usual and Mafuyu watched on adoringly like a mother and sister.

"Mafuyu-chan! Let's go take a bath together!" Tomo suddenly yelled throwing her arms into the air, making her breasts squish together. I kept my eyes firmly at my plate, moving my pancakes around. Mafuyu sighed and childishly poked her tongue out at Tomo.

"Tomo-chan, your such a child, aren't we my princess?" Mafuyu joked winking at Tomo.

"Come on my prince, to the bath!" Tomo said pushing her chair back and rushing up the stairs. Soon enough we heard the water filling the tub. Mafuyu chuckled and shook her head.

"Why does she call you her prince?" I suddenly asked. Mafuyu looked up and peered at me, she then looks at the space Tomo was just in and smiled.

"As you know Tomo's father left, and I was sort of his adopted daughter, so I decided to get strong for her, become her prince charming and protect her… She can't do much by herself so I decided to learn how to cook, how to fight, swim, do kendo, sword fighting, things like that. Boyish things I suppose, but she never stopped calling me her prince, so it just sort of stuck I suppose…" Mafuyu smiled to herself. "Besides it just tells me that I'm doing my job right by protecting her…"

I smiled back at her. "You're a very strong person Mafuyu…" She blushed and smiled at me.

"Thank you Sasha-kun…" She said shyly. She got up and went to the door, not before kissing me on the cheek, and running her fingers along the back of my neck as she passed. I shivered in delight and followed her sauntering hips out the door and up the stairs. I leaned back in my chair and smirked.

That night I tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep but I couldn't, no matter what I did. I put the pillow over my head and tried to get out the images of Mafuyu naked out of my mind. I heard screaming and so rushed into the bathroom to find Mafuyu kneeling in the bathtub with Tomo's head between her breasts. She blushed and jumped out grabbing a towel before throwing a shampoo bottle at me. I dashed out and ran down to my room.

Now that I thought about it, I hadn't had any of her soma in a while. I missed the nectar of her soma running down my throat. It was sweet and hot, and it tasted nothing like I'd ever tasted before… I suddenly heard my door open. I sat up quickly and watched as Mafuyu walked over to my bed.

"Sasha…" she began, shyly looking down at the floor. She then sat on my bed near me and leaned in, kissing me gently. I sat there wide eyed, watching her pull away before biting her lip. "Sorry…" She said trying to stand up, but I caught her hand and pulled her down onto the bed, leaning over her body.

"Is this a dream…?" I asked hesitantly. Mafuyu blushed even more and shook her head.

"No this isn't a dream Sasha!" she said giggling slightly, she put her arms around my neck and leaned up kissing me more confidently. I palmed her breasts, while working my tongue into her hot mouth.

She moaned prettily underneath me, and squeezed her thighs together. Her fingers played with the hairline at the top of my neck, racking her nails through the spot, making me groan into her mouth. I grabbed the bottom of her pink nightdress and pulled it up her body and up and over her head, before throwing it over my shoulder, I kissed her more passionately, running my hands down over her body, pinching and rolling her nipples between my fingers, she moaned again louder into my mouth and ran her hands down my back.  
I began kissing down her neck, biting slightly as I went feeling her shiver in my hands. I worked my way down her body before coming for rest at her heaving breasts. I peered up for the okay and she shakily nodded her head. I took a pink nipple into my mouth and sucked, feeling her soma rolling down my throat, and it seemed to turn me on even more, if it was possible. She moaned and threaded her fingers through my hair, tugging slightly when I bit slightly. I changed over and sucked her other breast, rolling her other nipple. She started to pant heavily, and began to move her thighs in an attempt to relieve herself of the aching desire between her thighs.  
I noticed and released the nipple in my mouth and I trailed further down her body, instinct taking over my body. I pulled her thighs apart and saw the glistening heat of her need; I ran a hesitant finger down her folds, feeling how wet she was, before dipping into her. She gasped above me, her hands pulling on my hair. I ran my tongue over her, relishing in the taste of her. She tasted good everywhere! I dipped my tongue inside of her moaning at the flavour on it, loving the sounds she was making.

She moaned my name in whispers, loudly, moaning, between pants and shouting out. Not long after she came, covering her mouth with her arm trying to quieten down her scream of pleasure. I licked up everything and made my way back up her body kissing every inch of her. I kissed her tangling my tongue with hers, making her taste herself. I was now aching painfully, and I needed to be inside of her soon or I might explode. I tapped the head of my erection against her folds, peering into her eyes she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my neck gently.

"I want to, please Sasha… No… Alexander!" Mafuyu moaned, calling me by my real name had undone me and I pushed into her. She gripped my shoulders almost painfully, biting her lip until it bled. I tried going slower but decided to end it quickly for both our sakes. I pulled out till of the tip was inside of her and then slammed home, breaking her barrier. She cried out in pain, tears running down her cheeks. I suckled her breasts again, her soma flowing into my mouth, trying to get her mind off the pain. It worked and soon she was moaning and undulating her hips under me.

"P-Please Alexander, I'm okay now, move!" she said quietly, hugging me to her. I pulled out almost all the way again before pushing forward again. I did this a few more times before she cried out for me to move faster, harder, faster. I did as I was told and soon I felt a coil inside of me start to tighten. I peered at her through my lashes and watched as her violet eyes watched me under hooded eyelids, her cheeks red her lips red and swollen. I kissed her again whispering that I loved her. She gripped me tighter to her and whispered that she loved me too.  
I sped up, and rolled her clitoris between my fingers, rubbing around in circles and up and down before I felt her clamp around me like a vice, I soon followed and with one last powerful thrust I bumped against what I believed was the entrance to her womb before spilling myself inside her. I collapse on top of her, breathing heavily, my head resting on her soft breasts.

I looked up and watched her smile contentedly, before peering down at me and bring her lips to mine once more gently. I pull out of her after a while and hear her moan softly. I lay back against my pillows in the middle of the bed, and pull her over to me, her head resting my chest, cuddling under her chin. I wrap my arms around her body and kiss the crown of her head.

"Sasha…?" she asks after a while. I hum my acknowledgment. "What did you mean earlier when you asked me if this was a dream?" I open my eyes wide and look down at her.

"W-Well… you see, lately I've been having dreams of you coming to me and giving yourself to me, although my body is unable to react to you, but it was just a dream, I didn't think this would happen… but I'm glad it did Mafuyu…" I say, cuddling to her more. I hear her sigh happily against my chest before snuggling into my chest, kissing just under my nipple.

"I am too Sasha…" Mafuyu whispers. She rolls over and straddles my waist. "I wanna go again…" she says shyly, holding her hands out to me. I hold her hands as she uses them to propel herself up and down on me, moaning loudly.

We make love four more times that night before we were both completely spent. Mafuyu lay half on top of my chest, breathing gently, fast asleep. Her smile was the last thing before I fell asleep.

Whatever this new danger was I knew we both could face it together. Nothing could over power us and I will make sure that Mafuyu is safe no matter what, now that I found what I can't be without even more so than soma, I'm not willing to give her up for anything. I kiss her hair gently before falling asleep, in the early hours of the morning.

"Sasha-kun~! Have you seen Maf-" Tomo burst into the room and saw Mafuyu and I both naked as the day we were born sweat slicked and on top of each other. I expected her to freak out or something but all she did was smile and laugh slightly. "I hope you used protection, otherwise we'll be having little Sasha-kun's running around!" she joked before closing the door.

As we both began to settle something suddenly occurred to me.

"Oh my god! We didn't use protection!" I said loudly, Mafuyu gasped and stared at me worriedly.

"Well if I do get pregnant, don't think you're getting out of it buster!" She said angrily. I smirked at her.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere!" I said pulling her back down to me. She sighed softly.

"Good…" she said before we both fell asleep.

As it turned out she didn't get pregnant, but by the time we both woke up everyone knew what had happened thanks to Tomo… *sigh* that girl seriously -.-…

_**'Hehe… wow I felt really dirty writing this, I don't think I've ever written anything like this before xP BUT I love this pairing and you hardly get any fanfics about Seikon No Qwaser… :/ there should be but oh well…**_

_**Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it =D Please Rate and Review~'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, CutiePancakes here with a request for all of you reading this :) **

**I'm actually thinking of maybe making another one-shot for this, and keep putting them on this one, so it'll be a collection of chaptered one-shots...**

**Not too sure yet but i wanted your view on this and if i should continue doing my one-shots for this couple or not... It would be a lot of help, and i'd gladly take any suggestions for ideas to base my stories around, and i'll of course put the name of the person who inspired the idea :)**

**Thanks guys! Love you all and thank you sooooo damn much for replying, you all make my day every time i see someone has favorited or reviewed this :D You guys rock my socks xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry guys!

I've been very sick lately, and i haven't had the chance to type up my story at all~! I just wanted to say a huge sorry for everyone who is waiting on me to start this up again and to Amy who sent me that adorable message that just made me smile~ I am in the process of being let out of hospital and am sending this via a friends laptop, who so very kindly i might add, dragging her heavy 'weighs-a-tonne' laptop all the way to the hospital (she lives 2 hours away, and came by bus~) just so i could get some interwebbing time (been in hospital for about 2 months now) :/

Again very sorry to those of you who are waiting for the newest chapter and hopefully if i get discharged this week, i will be right on top of that!

Love you guys so damn much!

CutiePancakes xx :)


	4. Chapter 4

Seikon No Qwaser

This will be a continuation of the last chapter, but I'm not entirely sure how long this will go for compadres… But we shall just have to wait :P If this begins to get too long I may split it and have three chapters but we'll just have to wait

Right, now on with the story~!

This is for Amy~ who's review really made me smile, I honestly felt very touched that she told me that I was her reason for getting back into writing and that honestly makes me feel like a million dollars and the luckiest person for having such great reviewers 3 Love you guys and love you Amy 3 This one's for you sweetie ;) xx

* * *

Sasha honestly didn't know how it got to this… Everything was going great, they were winning… and then it happened.

'How did it come to this?!' Sasha yelled at himself mentally, grabbing fists full of stark white hair and tugging forcefully. How could he not have protected his most important person? How could he not have protected, Mafuyu…?

_Flashback~_

Sasha sighed softly as the warm water cascaded down his sore, bunched up muscles, wincing a little as the water cleaned away the bloody nail marks on his back.

But he was smiling.

Grinning from ear to ear actually… it was _because_ of Mafuyu that he was now slightly in pain, but to him it was worth it, all those hours spent together, making love to each other, drowning in each other as they fell, fell, fell into bliss together. Sasha ran a hand through his hair, musing it further, spikes of hair pointing up in random directions.

"Sasha-kuuuuuuun~?" He heard Tomo sing-song behind the bathroom door. He groaned inaudibly and glared towards the door.

"What?" he snapped, still not forgiving her for having walked in on the two of them. He heard giggling and rolled his eyes.

"Mafuyu said her neck hurts, because of _allllllll _the hickey marks, so I need to grab some cream for the stinging~!" Tomo said, her voice sounded innocent, but if Sasha knew anything it was Tomo was far from innocent…

"Well, I'm busy right now, come back when I'm finished!" Sasha bit out.

"Why are you doing that when you have Mafuyu now? Bad Sasha-kun~!" Tomo slyly called back before he heard her swiftly run down the hall again. Blushing like crazy, Sasha finished washing himself and quickly got dressed.

Walking down stairs he saw Ekaterina, Hana and Tomo crowding around a furiously blushing Mafuyu who seemed to be gripped her neck in her hands. I slowed down to catch what they were saying.

"-actually went for it… He was always such a prude…" Ekaterina says, putting a finger on her lips. Hana laughed.

"Well, at least she had a good time right Mafuyu-chaaan~?!" Tomo says throwing her arm around Mafuyu's shoulders. Mafuyu looked as if she was about to pass out from the amount of blood in her cheeks.

"I honestly, don't know why it took the two of you so long…" Ekaterina said suddenly, peering behind her towards Sasha who was still on the stairs. He sheepishly walked down the stairs towards the haggle of women and plopped himself down into a chair. "I mean you could clearly see how much you two were gagging for it…" Mafuyu and Sasha both spluttered at Ekaterina's choice of phrase, while Hana and Tomo giggled slyly at the blushing couple.

"We were not! Besides Sasha was the one who was playing hard to get!" Mafuyu said pointing the blaming finger towards Sasha.

"What the heck are you talking about?! My body might be young but my brain; soul and heart are older than you by years!" Sasha says smugly back towards her.

"What do you mean by that?!" Mafuyu asks, but Ekaterina explains before Sasha gets the chance.

"He's calling you stupid, stupid!" Ekaterina said none too nicely to Mafuyu who sat up straight, rage flowing off her body.

"Well soooorry Mr I'm-so-smart-and-everyone-else-is-below-me~!" Mafuyu said hitting Sasha over the head with her fist. Ekaterina smirked at Mafuyu's choice of words, and caught Mafuyu blushing furiously before seating herself back down into her chair.

"Please refrain from damaging his brain, we need him at his best and with the added sex, his powers should have increased exponentially…" Ekaterina says, smirking at Hana, as she giggled and blushed madly. "Now, Hana and I must be off, we have some training to do…" Hana grabbed her ass and made a painful expression but it was slightly over matched by the grin on her face as she followed Ekaterina out of the Yamanobe household.

Tomo waved the two off and bounced giddily as she saw Ekaterina use her 'Mama' to slap Hana's ass. As she closed the door and made her way back into the dining room, Mafuyu had already left to go into the kitchen, leaving Sasha sitting alone at the table.

He seemed to be thinking hard about something. Tomo always found it cute when Sasha was deep in thought, because his cute little eyebrows would pinch together in frustration and his mouth would pout into a little frown. Tomo seemingly satisfied with the turn of events sat herself next to the frowning martyr and peered up him as she leaned onto the wooden surface of the table. Sasha, sensing a presence next to him, snapped out of his trance like state and stared at Tomo, who was innocently staring up at him.

"What?" Sasha asked coolly, carefully watching Tomo's face. She smiled and blushed a little.

"How did Mafuyu feel? Was she good Sasha-kun?" Tomo asked harmlessly. Sasha blushed to the roots of his hair, feeling it travel down his neck to his chest, his beautiful sea green eyes stood out proud against his flushed skin. "Did she moan a lot? She did that a lot when we used to sleep together in the same room~ she used to call your name out you know? I thought it was really cute when she did that!" Sasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, but felt a certain pride in knowing that Mafuyu had been having sexual dreams about him. "I wonder if I'll feel good like that too…? Mafuyu always gets so embarrassed when I asked her about it the next day and she wouldn't tell me anything~! Hmmm maybe I'll go ask her now? Or should I wait until after food?" Tomo seemed to weigh her options, going with the pros and cons of what could happen if she asked Mafuyu while doing something so important… Making toast! "Nah, I'll ask her afterwards!" Tomo got up from her chair and skipped out of the room, humming under her breath. Sasha sighed and decided to check on what was taking Mafuyu so long.

As Sasha walked into the room, he saw Mafuyu's head bobbing up and down behind the counter and heard her panting. How can making toast cause you to pant?! Sasha shook the thought away with annoyance. Now he was thinking like Tomo. He thought logically why she would be down on the floor, moving up and down…

while panting

…

Oh…

Sasha blushed heavily but still walked forward despite his nervousness. As he rounded the corner silently, and watched as Mafuyu continued to pleasure herself with her fingers, using her other hand to crudely grab at her large breast. Her face was flushed with a cute pink hue and her eyes were glazed over with lust as she continued to finger herself. Her bright green panties were around her left ankle, dampness could be seen quite clearly on her panties, but as Sasha thought about it, not all of that come was hers. Swallowing painfully, he made his presence known by roughly grabbing her neglected breast, and twirling the hardened nub of her nipple between his thumb and ring finger. Mafuyu cried out at the sudden sensation and moaned happily as he used her own fingers and his own to fuck her roughly.

"S-_Sashaaaaa_~" Mafuyu moaned as he sped their fingers up, he leaned forward to kiss her gently, using his tongue to wrap around hers and pull her small pink tongue into his mouth. As he sucked on her tongue, he decided to leave her fingers at it, but add another theme into the mix. With come covered fingers he gently prodded her anus with his finger slowly slipping the appendage into her body. With the added stimulation it wasn't long before Mafuyu came loudly, calling out Sasha's name prettily while he watched her come undone. As she recovered her breath, Sasha pulled his own straining heat out of his pants and spread Mafuyu's legs again. Using the lubrication of her orgasm, he coated himself in her before roughly pushing himself into her. Mafuyu cried out loudly, and Sasha quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Changing their position, he propped his back against the counter while Mafuyu was still on his lap, twirling her hips around, making Sasha groan in pleasure. He grabbed her hips and pinned her body down on his pulsing length, and used his thumb to rub her clit, as he felt her walls flutter around him he decided used his other hand to poke around her ass, and using Mafuyu's come that was slowly dripping out of her, coated his finger again, before ramming his forefinger into her ass. As Sasha began to move again, he watched with sick fascination as Mafuyu couldn't seem to control any of her body movements or bodily functions, seemingly over the amount of pleasure her body was feeling. She was crying steadily as he jackhammered into her, and watched as drool began to trickle down her mouth and chin. He licked a path up her neck slowly, and licked her chin and over her mouth before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, as she began to come continuously while Sasha steadily pumped himself inside her. Completely weak from the sensations that were wrecking her body Mafuyu, tried to cry out, talk, anything other than moan and whimper as Sasha drove harder into her. With both his hands now firmly on her waist, Sasha flipped Mafuyu over so she was on her hands and knees, his length still inside her twitching hole, and watched gleefully as her come began to slip past his penis and onto both their thighs and the floor. Mafuyu seemed to have calmed down some since he wasn't thrusting into her and turned her head around shakily.

"Sasha~ Please make love to me! Please Sasha-kun~!" Mafuyu said shakily as Sasha watched on adoringly at the blush that settled over her cheeks. He nodded his head, blushing heavily and gently kissed the heated skin of her back before he began to slowly thrust inside of her again. He almost immediately began to speed up and watched as Mafuyu moaned into the floor, whimpering his name. Her half lidded violet eyes peered at him, and Sasha suddenly felt at his limit, thrusting into her in earnest, Mafuyu cried out in protest and she began to feel another orgasm approach her. Her hands slapped onto the cold tiled floors for something to hang onto as Sasha brought her higher and higher.

"S-SaaSHaa! P-P-Please…. I, I want to… see you when I come!" Mafuyu said brokenly, finding the words came out of her mouth in time with Sasha's thrusts. He stopped for a brief time before turning Mafuyu onto her back. As he plunged back into her, Mafuyu's nails dug into Sasha's shoulders. He gasped at the pain a little but also relished it. Feeling himself nearing his end Sasha began to suck at Mafuyu's breasts, her sweet, sweet soma rolling down his neck, feeling hotter than normal, probably from the over stimulation of her body. Coming for her third and final time, Sasha, put his hand over Mafuyu's mouth, muffling her cries of pleasure as she orgasmed for the final time. Coming down from her high, she numbly felt hot liquid being pulsed into her body, pooling in her lower abdomen. Mafuyu panted heavily, trying to breathe in as much air as possible, like she was going to expire if she stopped for even a second. Sasha had all but collapsed onto Mafuyu's prone form, and panted onto her neck.

A few minutes later, Sasha slowly raised himself up onto his arms, peering down at Mafuyu.

"W-What brought that on?" Sasha asked his voice rough and strained. Mafuyu giggled breathily and shrugged a little.

"I *pant*, I don't know… I-I just felt hot all of a sudden, and my breasts started pulsing strangely, before I knew it I had dropped onto the ground and started…" Mafuyu blushed, Sasha blushed but chuckled at her. "W-Well, you know… Before you came in I couldn't come at all… I think my body only responds to you now Sasha-kun…"

Sasha looked into Mafuyu's eyes and gently kissed her lips.

"Mafuyu… We should probably get sorted out before Tomo comes down here… I don't want her walking in on-"

"MAFUYU-CHAAAAN~" called a voice.

"L-Lizzie?" Mafuyu quietly said, gathering her clothes back, and hurriedly putting them on. Sasha zipped up his pants before crawling behind the counter further, blocking him from view.

"Huh… Could have sworn Tomo-chan said they were in here…" Lizzie said, her voice trailing off as she left the kitchen. Mafuyu and Sasha sighed in relief and smiled at each other. Sasha stood up shakily and helped Mafuyu up, her heavy breasts bouncing slightly at the movement.

"Owwy… I a way too sore to do anything right now~ I think I might go take a long hot bath… I'll see you later Sasha~" Mafuyu said, kissing Sasha cheek gently, before walking out of the kitchen. Turning around in a huff, Sasha peered at the small puddles on the floor and sighed, gathering the necessary supplies for cleaning the floor.

Job completed, Sasha, made himself some breakfast and ate in silence as he heard Tomo giggling from upstairs for no other reason than that she was crazy. Sasha leaned back against the chair, looking up at the ceiling wondering how he went from shyly kissing Mafuyu to having sex with her the next. Both of them were young, healthy people, but Sasha couldn't help but feel undeserving of Mafuyu's heart, body and soul, but he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her just because of his insecurities.

The day had come and gone. Fresh morning, turned into dismal dusk as the rain hit the windows hard. Mafuyu had been in very high spirits that day and made all of his favourite dishes and even letting him pick out a movie he wanted to watch. He wouldn't say it out loud but he 'secretly' loved the way Mafuyu would cuddle up next to him, rubbing her delicate hand in circles on his high thigh. After the events of this morning, Sasha had been thinking about it nonstop, and had even thought of different ways of surprising Mafuyu next time. But something was still tugging at him. He had no idea why her body had suddenly gotten too hot, it could have been a virus but he doubted that, and it couldn't have been from him… Could it have? It was true his body had been experimented on as a child, but did it really affect him in his sexual life? He frowned. Well he hadn't _had_ a sexual life before, so it could very well be something to do with him. As much as he hated the idea, Sasha thought it best to consult Ekaterina on the matter immediately tomorrow.

Movie over and done with Tomo and Mafuyu went upstairs to wash and get ready for bed. Yawning loudly Sasha stretched to his full height and rubbed the back of his stiff neck. Hearing the pips in the wall quickly rush the water to the bath, he decided to read for a little while in the dining room. It was then that he suddenly felt a strong Qwaser presence closing in on the house. Before he had enough breath to yell, the upstairs rooms were suddenly cascading around the table. The thing that scared Sasha the most though… Was the silence.

'_**Running water**_

_**Pools of blood**_

_**Screams**_

_**Death!-**_

"_**MAFUYU!'**_

* * *

Soooooooooo~? How was it? Cliffhanger, I know, I know but I couldn't help myself :P A LOT of Lemony goodness in the chapter, and I actually have my very good friend to thank for that, because my brains turned to mush as of late xD Anyway hope you enjoyed and I will try and get the new chapter out soon~ Love you guys xx


End file.
